Punishment
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Zeus asks Yui to come and see him and Thoth, what happens when she finds out that they’re jealous, and what is her punishment?
1. Punishment

'Why did he tell me to come here again.' Thought Yui while standing in front of two incredible big doors, she pushed them open and inside she were met with Zeus sitting on his throne and Thoth standing beside him.

"Ah.. Kusanagi Yui, there you are, we have waited for you." Greeted the greek god.

"We have waited way to long." Said the Egyptian god.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, the others weren't happy that I had to go." Answered the young mortal.

"Tch.. Can you see what I mean?" Said Thoth to Zeus frustrated.

"Let us hear what she has to say."

Yui stood in front of the two gods looking like a question mark.

"What is it that you want to ask me."

"Do you hold any feelings for the other gods." Zeus didn't ask he demanded to know.

"N-Nani! Why would you think that." Answered Yui, she was getting quite upset.

"Because they're all over you the whole day, and you never tell them to back off." Said the Egyptian god, it took a lot of willpower to not slam the young girl into a wall and just take her.

"It wouldn't be respectful to talk like that, especially seeing that they're my friends." Stated Yui.

"True enough, but they would respect if you told them to give you a little space." Answered the king of the Greek gods.

Ahh.. they were jealous.

"Are you two jealous?" Asked Yui.

Thoth growled and in an instant he was in front of the girl and dragged her to the nearest pillar, he grabbed the girls wrist with one of his hands and kept it over her head.

"We wouldn't call it jealous, hit we're very possessive seeing that you're ours. And seeing those boys touching you every day is very annoying." Growled Thoth.

He slammed his lips on Yui's and pried his tongue in her mouth, in other words he were dominating her completely.

His other hand that weren't holding Yui's wrists were slowly creeping under her school uniform and up to her breasts.

"Thoth! That's enough come here with her." Demanded Zeus.

Thoth separated from the girl and looked down at her smirking, she looked up at him her eyes dazed and she was breathing hard, her cheeks were slowly becoming a pretty pink.

"Thoth-sama?" Asked she in a voice that clearly begged for more.

"No, you have been a bad girl, you need to be punished." Said the dark man huskily.

Thoth lifted Yui over his shoulder and carried her over to Zeus, he placed the young mortal in Zeus's lap.

Zeus looked down at the small girl, "Kusanagi Yui, you need to be punished, and if you're a good girl we might reward you after your punishment."

Zeus turned the girl around and laid her with her ass up in the air, he slowly pulled her skirt and panties down.

"Now I want you to count, can you do that?"

Yui nodded, but Zeus wanted her to answer him with words, he slapped her in warning.

"H-Hai.." stuttered the young girl.

"Good girl." Said the god, and then the first hit were delivered on her right cheek.

"O-one."

Another hit

"T-two."

Yui looked to the side and saw that Thoth were smirking at her, and then she cried out when another hit was delivered.

"T-three!"

This continued for another 27 hits. When she was at her last hit she was crying in pain and pleasure and she knew that her bum had to be red.

"T-Thirty!" Screamed Yui in pained pleasure.

"What a dirty girl.. you're completely wet." Whispered Zeus. The Greek god sat the girl up with her back to his chest, so that she could feel his 'little' friend.

Yui's face was titled up and she looked into the Egyptian gods dark blue eyes.

"Hmm.. did you enjoy you're punishment? You slutty girl." Chuckled the god of knowledge lowly.

A hand suddenly touched Yui's nether regions and she bucked her hips forward and grinder them on Zeus's manhood.

"Ah!" Moaned the young girl.

"Naughty girl." Zeus voice with deeper and filled with lust, Yui could feel his hot breath on her neck and suddenly a sharp pain in her neck, the Greek god had just bitten her, the young girl ground her hips down on Zeus again.

"Ahh- Zeus-san! Thoth-sama! Please- Ah! More- need you so much." Moaned the mortal while grinding helplessly.

Thoth leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Really now? Then beg.. beg for our forgiveness, bed for us to take you roughly, beg for us to mark you." Growled the Egyptian god.

"I need you so much- Ah! P-Please forgive m-me- mmm! Please take me! Mark me- Ah! Please! Fill me up with your seed!" That were the last straw Zeus had quickly gotten his cock out and he slammed Yui down on it roughly.

"A-ah!" Moaned the young girl. "A-Ah!- MORE-AHHH! Need more!"

Drool were running down Yui's chin and Thoth licked it up.

Zeus turned the young girl head so that he could claim her mouth in a wet and heated kiss.

"Mmmhh!" Thoth had started to play with her nipples, while looking hotly at were she and Zeus were connected. Zeus stopped the kiss to let Yui breath, a string of saliva were still connecting the two.

"AH! Mmhh! Harder!" Moaned the girl.

Zeus reaches down and started to rub Yui's clit.

"Yes! AH! I-I'm g-going to c-come." Zeus went faster upon hearing that, a few grunts left him.

A few thrusts later Yui's walls clamped down on him.

"Ahhh!!" Screamed the young girl in ecstasy, and a couple of thrusts later Zeus spilled his seed deep inside of Yui. The young girl were still shaking from her orgasm, but she was slowly coming back.

Zeus lifted her off him and rested her on his chest so that she could calm down. She tilted her head up and he leaned down meeting her in a sweet kiss.

The young girl felt hands sliding up her back and then someone whispering in her ear.

"You don't think we're done do you?" Then she was lifted off Zeus chest and slammed into the wall and Thoth slipped inside of her.

"Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy Zeus taking right after a hard spanking?" Growled the god of knowledge low in her ear.

She felt another pair of hands exploring her body, and when she opened her eyes she saw Zeus-san standing behind Thoth and from the god of knowledge's face expression then she also knew what Zeus was doing behind of Thoth.

"You better answer him, Yui." Whispered Zeus his voice rough.

"Y-YES THOTH-SAMA I LOVED IT!!" Moaned the girl loudly.

"G-Good girl, Do you want us to mark you, do you want everyone to know who you belong to?" Whispered Thoth, he leaned down to kiss her collarbone and then he started to suck on it.

"Y-Yes! I want you to mark me up, I want everyone to know what you are doing to me!" Zeus grunted hearing her say that, and Thoth moaned.

"Do you want me to fil you up? Do you want our hot seed deep in your womb? Do you want to carry our children?" Yui keened at those words and Zeus thrusts behind Thoth, were getting the god of knowledge deeper inside of her. "Answer me!" Growled he.

"Y-Yes I want to carry your children, I want your seed deep inside, I want it.. Always!" With that the two males started thrusting erratically and a few thrusts later they were all cumming, Zeus came inside of Thoth and Thoth came deep inside Yui's womb. They were all moaning and grunting, they slid down so that they were laying on the floor, with Yui in the middle.

Thoth were laying behind her and Zeus in front of her.

Thoth's hands slipped around her so that they rested in her stomach.

"Sleep well, we'll take care of you.. Yui" and just as the young girl, no, woman were falling asleep she felt Zeus wrap his arms protectively around both her and Thoth.


	2. Discovering

Yui awoke the next day in her own bed, she slowly sat up and stretched.

The young girl looked down and saw that she had a long white nightgown on.

"Good morning, Kutanagi!" Said the small doll happily. "Well you better get ready for class."

"Melissa?"

"Yes, Kutanagi?"

"When did I get back here?" Asked the young girl.

"At midnight, Thoth carried you in here and put this nightgown on you." Answered Melissa.

"N-Nani! I was naked?!" Panicked the young girl.

"Actually you had Thoth's jacket wrapped around you."

Yui sighed, "Well then I better get ready."

When Yui got to the classroom she was overrun by the gods.

"Morning Fairy!"

"Morning Weed."

"Good morning Kusanagi Yui." And so on, but Dionysus hadn't said anything, he actually just looked really awkward.

"Good morning Dionysus-san." Said Yui polite but still happy.

"Good morning Kusanagi." Greeted the god absentmindedly.

Balder stood right beside of Yui, and as always Loki didn't like it so he slung his arm around Balder and Yui's shoulder so that he were in the middle.

They all stood in a group and talked, until Thoth came in and saw how surrounded by them that Yui were. When Apollon hugged Yui he simply lost it, Thoth quickly separated Yui from the other gods he dragged her over to his desk and pushed her up on it.

"You're mine." Growled he in her ear before her surged forward and kissed Yui, passionately.

Thoth pried her lips opened and his tongue roamed her mouth, Yui's hands grabbed his hair, and in response Thoth growled and bit her lip.

He pulled away after giving her a quick peck, the god of knowledge looked down at his lover only to see her breathing heavy with drool dripping down her chin. Thoth quickly wiped the drool away, he turned around to see all the gods looking completely flabbergasted.

"Class dismissed!" Said Thoth, he dragged Yui towards the door.

"Where are we going Thoth-sama?" Asked the young mortal, "and why did you do that?!"

"We are going to Zeus, and I did that to show them who you belong to."

"Wait!" The two turned around to see Dionysus walking towards them.

"What is it." Asked Thoth annoyed.

"How long have you two been together?" Asked the red haired god, Yui blushed upon hearing the question.

"4 weeks, of course we also have a third partner." Answered the white haired god bluntly, and now the purple haired girl looked like a tomato.

"Okay... are you three sexual active?" Yui thought she could see a small blush on Dionysus's face.

"Yes." Said Thoth

"Okay... Yui no wine the next 9 months... and Thoth you better look after her, or else I'm forced to take her from you." Dionysus turned around and left.

Yui were confused, no drinking for 9 months? Wait the only time people doesn't drink for 9 months is when...

Thoth smirked and wrapped his arm around Yui's waist.

"It seems we have some good news for Zeus."


	3. Panicking

**AN: hi guys!! Sorry for grammar mistakes I'm really tired, enjoy this chapter : )**

Thoth and Yui were standing in front of Zeus throne room, Thoth pushed the two doors open.

"Why aren't you in class?" Asked Zeus sternly.

"I kissed Yui in front of the others and then told them to leave class."

Zeus lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you know? And how did the others take it?"

"To shocked to talk.. except for Dionysus." Thoth smirked

"What did my son say?"

"He congratulated us." Answered Thoth

"Hmm?"

"Well it seem that in 9 months dear Yui will be blessing us with a child." Said Thoth he had his hand on Yui's stomach.

"W-wait I'm pregnant!" Asked the young mortal shocked.

"It seems so, my dear." Zeus smirked, he walked down to Thoth and Yui and swept the young girl of her feet.

"B-but how?" Zeus sat the confused girl in his lap.

"We haven't pulled out under intercourse, and condoms does not work on us." Said Thoth.

"B-but everyone only have 4 months left here." Thoth went towards Yui and gently tilted her head up.

"We'll figure something out, I already have a few ideas."

"For now let's enjoy the good news." Zeus sucked on Yui's neck and moved his hands up her stomach, towards her breasts.

"How far do you think I am." Asked Yui.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Whispered Thoth in her ear.

"What about class?"

"We're going to tell the academy, but if you ever feels sick or dizzy in class then come to me." Said Zeus

"O-okay." Yui couldn't believe that she were pregnant, she felt like crying. "Umm.. I'm going to my dorm." She separated herself from the two gods.

"Are you alright." Asked Zeus holding Yui's hand in his.

"Y-yes I'm just tired." With that she left the throne room and started run down the hallways of the academy so that she could quickly get to her dorm.

When she turned around a corner she ran directly into someone.

"Kusanagi.. are you okay?"

Yui looked up to see Dionysus looking worried down at her.

She broke down, "I-I.." the young mortal was hugged tightly by Dionysus.

"Shh.. it's just fine, you're okay.." a few minutes later Dionysus had Yui completely calmed down. "Kusanagi.. Yui, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I-I don't know what to do!" Cried the young mortal.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dionysus.

"I'm pregnant, Dionysus-san!"

"I know, I told you after all."

"I-It's just.. we've only been together for 4 weeks... and they haven't told me that they loved me, we've never been on a date either.. I've spent most of the time in the throne room.. or in their bed." Yui looked down in embarrassment, "I feel so dirty." Admitted she.

"They've never told you the consequences of being together with a god, have they?"

Yui looked up at Dionysus confused.

"It's almost impossible to not get pregnant when you sleep with a god." Stated Dionysus. "Yui answer me.. do you want this?"

"Of course I do! It's just, you guys had a life before coming here, Zeus have you and Apollon and probably more children and Thoth also-"

"Wait, Zeus.. is my father your other lover?"

Yui looked down ashamed, "Y-yes."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay.. I'm fine with it. But they better treat you with the respect you deserve... and just so you know, I've never seen father happier than what he have been the last four weeks." Said Dionysus honestly.

"R-really?"

"Really.. you look tired, today has been rough so please get some sleep.."

Dionysus walked away after petting Yui's head.

Yui were left feeling a lot better after her and Dionysus conversation, she placed her hands affectionately on her stomach. 'Thank you, Dionysus-san.'


	4. Conversations

Dionysus was left fuming, Zeus and Thoth knew very well how fertile gods were, and especially when they slept with a human.

The god of fertility weren't lying when he had told Yui that he was okay with their relationship, but he couldn't let his teacher and his father get away without a warning.

Dionysus turned around and walked in the direction of Zeus's throne room.

"She didn't look well." Stated Thoth after Yui had walked out of the throne room.

"You're right..."

"Do you think she regrets... this, that she regrets us?" Asked Thoth.

"To be honest, I don't know." Zeus hadn't removed his eyes from the big double doors, after having answered Thoth they both fell silent.

The silence was broken by someone opening the door rather violently, Dionysus walked inside.

"Zeus... Thoth.. can I have a word with you two." For once the god of fertility didn't sound lazy, no.. his voice was filled with determination and had a hint of anger.

"Of course Dionysus." Acknowledged Zeus.

"As Thoth has probably already told you, he kissed Yui in front of us all and I figured out that Yui is pregnant. I have nothing against your relationship, but I'll be damned if I don't tell you what will happen if you break Yui's heart." Dionysus paused, but he continued when he didn't hear any words of protest from the gods. "As you both know, Yui has a special place in all of our hearts... if she ever comes crying because you two have thrown her away, then we all will crush you. Yui is to be treated with endless amounts of love.. especially now that she's pregnant, and about her pregnancy.. you both know that we gods are incredible fertile, so how come you not have pulled out?!" Dionysus had raised his voice.

"You-"

"Thoth I will take care of this.. Dionysus I understand you're concern, but be assured that we won't break Yui's heart."

"Then what about graduation? You have said it yourself, Yui will be sent back home and her memories of us will be removed."

"Don't worry about that, we are working on it." Answered Zeus.

"There's also another problem, what if... if she.. what if she doesn't survive!"

"I won't let that happen." Stated he harshly.

Dionysus fell silent, he looked troubled.

"Dionysus... My son. I understand that you're worried, but I can assure you that Thoth and I are sure about our relationship with Yui... I've never met a woman like her, she is one of a kind. So rest assured Thoth and I will not let Yui die or forget about any of us." Assured Zeus.

Dionysus nodded, he turned to leave, but he was stopped by Thoth.

"Dionysus do you know where Yui is?" Asked the god of knowledge.

"I bumped into her when she was in her way to her dorm, why?"

"Did she seem upset." Asked Thoth.

"... yeah.. she broke down crying, she's worried about a lot of things." Answered Dionysus honestly.

"Would you mind telling us." Demanded Zeus.

"I won't tell you, if you want to know then you have to talk with Yui about it. Now if you will excuse me, I have a garden I need to tend to." Dionysus left the throne room.

"Why didn't she tell us about how she's feeling?" Asked Thoth when Dionysus had left.

"I don't know, but we better talk to her." Answered Zeus, he stood up and left the throne room together with Thoth.

Yui had crawled under her covers, she was really tired after crying that much.

"Kutanagi, what's wrong?" Asked Melissa, he was really worried about the young human.

Yui continued to ignore the doll, she just wanted to be alone, but she didn't want to throw the doll out of her dorm. So she just settled with ignoring him.

Suddenly Yui's bed dipped down, and a hand caressed her back.

"Yui please come out." Asked Zeus.

Yui didn't react she just curled herself into a ball.

"Yui please." She could hear the desperation in Zeus's voice.

The young mortal slowly sat up, she knew that she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and her hair was sticking to her face. Yui looked down at her hands she couldn't bare to look up at the two gods. Thoth placed his hand under Yui's chin and gently lifted her face up.

Still Yui didn't look Thoth in the eyes.

"Yui look at me." Said Thoth gently.

Yui looked up at Thoth and the god could see that she had cried, eyes swollen and red.

The Egyptian god gave the human a gentle smile.

"We need to talk."


	5. Talking

We need to talk." Said Thoth.

Yui's breath hitched.

"A-About wh-what?" Stammered the mortal.

Both of the gods sat down on each side of Yui.

"You, and how you feel about this." Answered Zeus, he laid a hand on Yui's stomach.

"Dionysus told us that you broke down crying, though he refused to tell us why." Thoth caressed Yui's cheek.

"Yui, please. Tell us how you're feeling." Zeus wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Tell us, we won't ever judge you."

Yui took a deep breath and tried to encourage herself for the conversation that were about to happen.

"I-It's just, y-you two have a life outside this academy.. and I know nothing about you... you're gods and have loved for thousand of years and I'm just a mortal useless 17 year old girl. My life is nothing worth compared to yours, a-and now I-I'm pregnant with your child a-and..." Yui could feel tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"You're right." Said Zeus. Yui looked up in confusion. "You know nothing about us, but we don't know a lot about you either." Zeus smiled reassuringly at Yui. "So why don't Thoth and I tell you about our life outside the academy, and I exchange you'll tell us about yours. After that we can talk about the pregnancy and your low self worth.. okay?" Yui nodded.

The next hour was spent on Zeus and Thoth talking about their long life. Apparently they both had a wife but that was a long time ago.

"Why aren't you together with them anymore?" Asked Yui.

"It was an agreement of a kind, none of us was in love with our wives, we were just together with them for the sake of getting heirs." Answered Thoth.

They preceded telling her about some of their travels and how they interact with other gods, Yui had placed both of her hands on her stomach, she was deep in thought.

Thoth and Zeus could see that something was bothering her.

"Yui what's wrong?" Asked the Greek god.

"You said that you only was with them to produce heirs... then what about me?" Whispered Yui it was high enough for Zeus and Thoth to hear it, and the next thing the mortal girl knew she was laying on her back with to gods looming over her.

Thoth bend down and kissed her surprisingly gentle.

"A little fact about us gods.. usually the different mythologies prefers to not communicate, and we definitely doesn't share... unless it's something that both really care about and that neither is willing to give it up." Yui cocked her head to the side.

"What he means dear Yui, is that we both care about you so much that we're willing to share you, despite that we're from different 'religions'..." Zeus kissed her forehead, and the young girl blushed upon realising what he meant. "In other words.. we love you Yui." Confessed Zeus while looking her in the eyes.

"Indeed we do." Said Thoth.

"I-I love you too." Answered Yui smiling.

The two gods laid down on each side of their human lover.

"Yui, it's you turn." Said Zeus.

"My turn?"

"Tell us about your life."

The next half hour Yui told them about her life, she told them about her parents, her brothers and her friends. She also told them about her sword lessons, and she told them about her school and some of her precious memory with the people most precious to her. And when she was done she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"She truly is an amazing girl." Said Thoth while smiling softly at the human.

"That she is." Agreed Zeus.


End file.
